Audio signals are reproduced from both sides of records in succession using conventional record players by reproducing signals from one side of the record first, then removing the record from the player, placing the record as turned upside down on the player and reproducing signals from the other side. This procedure is very cumbersome.
Accordingly, Examined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 62-4762 proposes a record player which is adapted to reproduce signals from both sides of a record in succession automatically. With reference to FIG. 32, the proposed record player comprises a linear tracking arm 109 having a pickup, and U-shaped guide means 110 for transferring the arm from one side of the record to the other side. After the record has been played for reproduction from one side by the pickup, the linear tracking arm is transferred to the other side by the guide means, and the record is played for the other side by reversely rotating the record drive motor.
When the record player is used for signal reproduction from both sides of the record in succession, no reproduced signal is obtained during the transfer of the linear tracking arm from one side of the record to the other side thereof. During this period, therefore, the user is unable to recognize whether the arm is being transferred or the reproduction is interrupted owing to a malfunction of the player.
On the other hand, a disc player has been proposed which is adapted for use with discs having audio signals and address data recorded thereon in the form of digital signals and in which the position of the pickup is indicated during signal reproduction (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO No. 60-50761). With reference to FIG. 31 showing the construction of the disc player, the signals read out of a disk 1 by a pickup 2 are fed to a loudspeaker 105 via a demodulator circuit 103 and a D/A converter 104 for the reproduction of audio signals recorded on the disc 1. The output signal from the demodulator circuit 103 is fed to an address detection circuit 106 to extract address data recorded along with the audio signal. The address data is sent to a control circuit 107 for controlling the rotation of the disc and the feed of the pickup 2 and then to a pickup position indicator 108, which in turn indicates the position of the pickup relative to the disc.
This pickup position indication system will be convenient for use in the above-mentioned apparatus for reproducing signals from both sides of discs for indicating the position of the pickup during signal reproduction. However, during the transfer of the pickup from one side of the disc to the other side, the system fails to indicate the position of the pickup since no address signal is available during this period. Accordingly, there still remains the problem that the user is unable to distinguish between the transfer of the pickup from one side of the disc to the other side and an abnormality occurring in signal reproduction.